Vinewood Dream
by The FF Writer
Summary: Vinewood is the place where the star are treated like living gods. Vinewood is the place where dreams comes true and nightmares are the living reality. Vinewood is the place where if you can make it you can become a legend. Vinewood is the dream of Lola Del Rio. Reboot of Del Rio Dream
1. Prologue

Nov. 10 2008,03:00 . Alley, The Meat Quarter, Algonquin , Liberty City , State of Liberty , USA

Lola was in a car with a guy,but they were not having sex , in fact the two had sat down to talk

"I love you " Said the guy with normal tone

"Shut up,please, Lola said sarcastically

" I'm not kidding, i really love you" Said the guy with normal tone

"You do not really love me, what you feel is love for a wounded animal ,"Lola said in a serious tone Lola

"What?" He asked the guy with surprised tone

" You think you love me, just because you think with your love ,that y could leave the shit, so you can save me from all this crap ," Lola said in a serious tone

"Not true ," said the guy quickly

" For years, I heard this crap , so I know what you want ," Lola said in a serious tone

"And what i want? " He asked the guy quickly

" If i'm out of the the streets , I could be your personal slut ,so you do not have to pay ," said Lola in a normal voice

"And is not that what you want ? " He asked the guy quickly

" I want to leave this shit, but not as a slave, but as a free person and someone to love ,"Lola said in a serious tone

" But I love you ," said the guy with tone in love

"Please stop that ,can i do my job , then can i go homme," Lola said with an annoyed tone

" Okay, okay, " said the man quickly

" So what do you want? " Asked Lola quickly

" A blowjob " Said the guy quickly

Then Lola prepared and opened the zip to the guy , ands he saw the member , then Lola began to work for a moment to make it hard and after a few seconds Lola began sucking

" Hmmmm, I like" Said the guy with excited tone

Lola then went on for a few minutes , but then someone knock on the window

"One moment ," said the guy with excited tone

But there was no time , so a fist smashed through the glass , and a guy opened the door and pulled out the " lover " , then someone dragged out even Lola , and the guy hold her near the lover

" What's going on ? " Lola asked in a worried tone

" None of your business ," said one of the two guys with aggressive tone

" So , instead of collecting money , you're here with a cheap prostitute" Said the guy with sarcasm

"I had the money, but then I was robbed ," said the lover

"Of course , this excuse , you've used too many times ," said the guy

Then the guy fired thelover, and the splashes of blood wnet on Lola

"And this girl,? " asked the guy who was holding Lola

"We kill , do you you think we need a witnesses? " He asked the guy to his friend

Lola bit the arm of the guy who was holding her , and broke free , and ran out of the alley , and also guys a began to pursue her, then Lola just arrived in the street , she saw a cab and went inside quickly

" Northwood " said Lola quickly and fear

" Okay, okay ," said the guy from the greek accent

Then the taxi departed, and managed to miss the guys chasing her . Then after about ten minutes the taxi arrived at Northwood

"You better get some back alley , to avoid the police , which could be any questions, about the blood," said the taxi driver with informative tone

"Sure , thanks," said Lola in a normal voice

Lola then paid the driver and walked quickly to 'the apartment

Nov. 10 2008,03:40 , Apartment , Northwood , Algonquin , Liberty City , State of Libery , USA

As soon as she entered the in theapartment , she saw that her roommate was not there, then called her

"Hey Marnie , where are you? " Lola asked in a worried tone

"I'm on the train ," said Marnie quickly

" Do you want me to pick you up ? " Lola asked in a normal voice

"No netx stop airport , I'm leaving the city," said Marnie in a normal voice

"Really?" Lola asked in a normal tone

" Yes, can't do this anymore, I want to drop everything and leave," said Marnie in a normal voice

" Good luck ," Lola said in a tone of happy

Then Lola sat down and took off her clothes and put them to wash , then went to take a shower to remove the traces of blood, but the more she started to think, about Marnie , the dead guy , and all that had happened over the years lived on the road, and then she began to cry, and shecrouched in the shower in tears, with the water who was going on , and fell asleep in that position

Nov. 10 2008,10:00 . Apartment, Northwood , Algonquin , Liberty City , State of Liberty , USA

Lola woke up because of ' cold water that passed under her ass , then Lola got up and turned off the shower, and went out and took some clothes, then made a phone call

"Hey I have the money , can I bring them ? " Lola asked in a sleepy tone

"Sure," said the pimp

Then Lola sat down and from under the floorboards she took thirty thousand dollars that were for pimp, and put them all in the elastic beams and put them in a bag, then went out and walked from her pimp and it took thirty minutes

" So in the end the money you have them ," said the pimp in a normal voice

"After what I saw last night , I thought I bring them immediately ," said Lola in a normal voice

"What are you talking about? " Asked the pimp in a normal voice

"I saw a guy die for a matter of money," said Lola and trying to keep that thought out of her head

Then Lola took out the money and gave to the pimp

" So now I can leave this shit ? " Lola asked in a tone of affected

"Sure," said the pimp

Lola then went away and whiles he was in the street, made call

"Rose , I'm moving out ," said Lola tone with a little ' euphoric tone

" Where? " Rose asked with a concerned tone

"I'm going to Los Santos " said Lola tone with a little ' euphoric tone

"So you're coming home ," Rose said in a tone of euphoric

" Currently our home is San Fierro " said Lola to dampen the euphoria

**Name:Lola Del Rio**

**Also know as:Lolly**

**Date of Birth:20 January 1986**

**Age:22 years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro,San Andreas**

**Home:Liberty City**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Rosemary Del Rio (Sister)**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:None**

**Criminal Record:2003 Prostitution,2005 Public Lewdenss,2007 Prostitution**

**Clothes:White joga pants,black jacket,blue boots**

**Description:Long brown hair,brown eyes,white. 1,75,50 kg**

**Vehicle:None**


	2. Chapter 1:Development

Chapter 1:Development

1-Sisters Reuinted

May 10 2013,08:30. Apartment, Rancho, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Lola had just finished to work as a bartender at Vanilla Unicorn , and the only thing she wanted to do was sleep , but as soon as she entered , she saw that there was someone in the livingroom that moved , and she knew who was

" Rose? " Lola asked in a tone of surprise

"Hey sister , how are you? " Asked Rosemary with joyful tone

"Dad beat you, or maybe mom who was beaten ? " Lola asked in a serious tone

" No, no , I'm here to be with you ," Rosemary said with a joyful tone

"Listen, I can barely sleep in here, i don't know if there is a room for you" Lola said in a serious tone

" Don't worry, I will not take much space ," Rosemary said quickly

"We will see , however , how did you get in here? " Lola asked in a serious tone

"The neighbors" Rosemary said jokingly

" Let me guess , you asked for someone to pick the lock ? " Lola asked in a tone of intuition

"Of course ," Rosemary said jokingly

"Have you had breakfast ? , Maybe we can go for a coffee " Lola said in a normal voice

" Yes i had a breakfast, but there is always a cup of coffee for me ," said Rosemary in a normal voice

Then the two girls went out, and walked to the car , which was a white color Blista

" Nice car ," Rosemary said in a tone of teasing

" At least I have a driver's license," Lola said sarcastically

Then the car started and the two sisters made their way to the Bean Machine

May 15 2013,09:00 . Bean Machine, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Lola and Rosemray were sitting outside of the Bean Machine who were waiting for the waitress , and in fact came

"What do I bring ? " Asked the waitress quickly

" A cappuccino and an espresso ," said Lola quickly

Then the waitress went away and after five minutes she returned with the coffee

" $ 10 ," said the waitress quickly

Then Lola took out the money and gave it to the waitress

" A little ' expensive " Rosemary said in a normal voice

"We are in Los Santos , we are a step away from Vinewood , the money is not so important ,"Lola said in a tone of sarcasm

" You are not good,din't you?" Rosemary asked with a little concern

" Nope ," said Lola after taking a sip of espresso

"Why?" Rosemary asked, sounding curious

" I haven't slept in the days , since my night shifts to do the fucking bartender at a strip club , and the only time I felt part of Vinewood , is when I was walking on the Walk of Fame ," said Lola in a tone of complaint

" You are always complaining ," Rosemary said in a normal voice

" What do you mean ? " Asked Lola quickly

"You are complaining now , because you have a job , you don't have to sell your ass for a living , and do not worry about being arrested ," Rosemary said in a normal voice

" Maybe you're right ," Lola said in a normal voice

" Maybe ? " Asked Rosemray to force Lola

" Okay , you're right ," said Lola quickly

"I know ," Rosemary said with bravado

"Anyway, how 's mom , still afraid of life? " Lola asked with sarcasm

" You know mom, wants to live her life, but does not want to do anything to live it fully ," Rosemary said in a normal voice

"I know, I've always loved mom, but she was always been afraid of Dad " Lola said in a normal voice

Then at that moment the phone rang Lola and saw that it was her father, and then had to respond by force

"Is your bitch sister there? " Asked the father aggressively

" Are you talking to me, or to your other daughter ? " Lola asked sarcastically

"You are a already a bitch , your sister has become " the father said aggressively

" Listen to me, I maybe have made bad choices , but I'm proud of who I am ," said Lola with strong tone

"You are proud to have destroyed the family," said the father, aggressively

"Are you sure that the family has not been destroyed by you? " Asked Lola with strong tone

"Where is that bitch ? " Asked the father aggressively

"She is not here ," said Lola as she put down

Lola then put the phone back in her pocket

" Why are you a slut ? " Lola asked in a tone of curious

"Yesterday he beat me again, and then I ran away " Rosemary said quickly

" I asked you earlier if dad beat you up , and you said no, why? " Lola asked in a worried tone

"Because I didn't have the courage to tell you ," Rosemary said quickly

" And you left mom alone? " Lola asked in a worried tone

"Don't worry , mom is fine ," Rosemary said in a tone of relaxed

" Why , is she dead? " Asked Lola quickly

"A year ago she left dad for a a guy in Las Venturas , and now she enjoy life ," Rosemary said in a tone of relaxed

" And you are telling me this now? " Lola asked in a tone of surprise

" You never asked ," Rosemary said in a tone of surprise

" I asked you before," Lola said in a normal voice

" But you asked me if she still has the fear of life , and I answered ," Rosemary said in a normal voice

" You have the number of mom? " Asked Lola fast

"Sure," said Rosemray

Then Rosemary gave the new numer of the mother , Lola and then called

"Mom ? " Lola said in a normal voice

"Hey Lolly , how are you? " Asked the mother with a amused tone

"Well, how are you? " Lola asked in a worried tone

"I'm with Enrique at the casino and we are having so much fun ," said the mother with an amused tone

Then Lola put down

" It does not seem that she is afraid of life ,"Lola said in a tone of surprise

" I know," said Rosemary in a normal voice

**Name:Lola Del Rio**

**Also know as:Lolly**

**Date of Birth:20 January 1986**

**Age:27 years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro,San Andreas**

**Home:Rancho,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Rosemary Del Rio (Sister),father and mother**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:Vanilla Unicorn,Del Rio family**

**Criminal Record:2003 Prostitution,2005 Public Lewdenss,2007 Prostitution**

**Clothes:Black tight jeans,black top,yellow tennis shoes**

**Description:Long brown hair tied up in a pony tail,brown eyes,white. 1,75,55 kg**

**Vehicle:White Blista**

**Business:Bartender **

Name:Rosemary Del Rio

Also know as:Rose

Date of Birth:20 December 1988

Age:24 years

Place of Birth:San Fierro,San Andreas

Home:Rancho,Los Santons

Natinality:American

Family:Lola del rio (sister),father and mother

Relations:Single

Affilations:Lola Del Rio

Criminal Record:None

Clothes:Gren sleeveless shirt,blue skirt,orange mule shoes

Description:Blonde hair long to her shoulders,blue eyes,white. 1,55m,45 kg

Vehicle:None

Next Monday in Vinewood Dream:Walk of Fame

This Thursday in Los Sanots Crime:The Princess

This Sunday in The Irish Playground:Letter H


	3. Walk of Fame

May 16 2013,15:00 . Vinewood Walk of Fame, Vinewood Boulevard, Downtown Vinewood , Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Lola was on the Walk of Fame and was walking around and watched all those stars on the floor , and even had a camera to take some pictures , was going to do when a woman collided against Lola

" I'm sorry, I didn't see you" Lola said in a tone of apology

" Don't worry, I didn't see you too " the woman said in a normal voice

"Would you do me a favor? " Asked Lola quickly

" Yes, of course , what i need to do? " Asked the woman in a normal voice

" If I start posing , can you take a picture with the star of Wayne Tearson ? " Lola asked in a normal voice

"Sure, no problem," said the woman in a normal voice

Then Lola began in poses to make sure that the name of the star came , and then the woman took a picture , and then Lola recovered the camera and was about to leave when she was stopped by the woman

" You are Lola Del Rio? " Asked the woman with curious tone

" Yes, why? " Lola asked in a tone of curious

" You don't remember me, I'm Natalie Priscott " said Natalie tone to present

" Natalie , the name does not sound new ," Lola said musingly

"Try to remember , we went to school together, don't you remember ? " Natalie asked in a tone of pre force memories

"I remember , now , my lesbian friend " Lola said with a tone of surprise

" Thank god you remember who I am ," Natalie said with an amused tone Natalie

" So how are you, you become a lawyer ? Are you with someone ? " Lola asked in a tone of curious

"Yes, now I am a lawyer , but I'm not with any girl , and you?" Natalie asked in a tone of curious

" Well I went to Liberty City , to try to become an actress , but I failed, and I had to work as a bartender , and now I'm back here do the bartender " Lola said with a slight tone liar to hide the past

" And what happened with Samuel Rosco ? " Asked Natalie

" We dated then he is died," said Lola in a normal voice

"Really?" Natalie asked with a tone of surprise

"Yes," said Lola with a sense of guilt

" Too bad, you were a beautiful couple" Natalie said in a normal voice

" Yeah ," Lola said with guilt "Listen let's have a walk among these stars ," said Lola in a normal voice

Then the two girls began to walk among the stars

" Are you still thinking of becoming an actress ? " Natalie asked with curiosity

" I don't know I tried many times, but I always failed," Lola said in a normal voice

" Why what went wrong? " Natalie asked with curiosity

"You know , the usual crap , do the audition , then the producer wants to have sex with you, and you accept it, but then you don't take part , in short, the usual crap ," Lola said in a tone explanatory

" You really had sex with a producer ? " Natalie asked in amazement

" It was the only solution," said Lola quickly

" Always naive " Natalie said reproachfully

"I'm not naive ," said Lola quickly

" Are you sure? " Natalie asked in a tone of urgent

"Listen Lee, has happened , but it will not happen again ," said Lola quickly

"Of course , because I want to be your agent," Natalie said in a normal voice

" An agent , I don't need help" said Lola tone with a little ' grumpy

"Sure, and where did you come up now? " With Natalie asked grumpily

"Nowhere but here I think i will be somewhere ," Lola said grumpily

" But please," Natalie said with sarcasm

"You know what, we can try , and see how it ends ," said Lola quickly

" The 15% " Natalie said in a normal voice

" 15% of what? " Lola asked in a tone of curious

" Of your earnings " Natalie said in a normal voice

"Okay," said Lola shaking hands with Natalie

" Now maybe I should go, give me your number? " Asked Natalie quickly

Then the two girls exchanged numbers and then Natalie went away , and even Lola was still a bit ' then left and went to his apartment

May 15 2013,16:10 . Apartment, Rancho, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

As soon as she arrived she entered in the apartment ,s he saw that there was Rosemary to the computer on LifeInvader

" What are you doing ? " Lola asked in a tone of curious

"Nothing, I'm looking at things ," said Rosemary in a normal voice

" Do you know, who I met ? " Lola asked with a rhetorical question

"No," said Rosemary in a normal voice

" Natalie Priscott " Lola said in a normal voice

" Oh, your lesbian experience " Rosemary said with an amused tone

"It wasn't an experience ," said Lola to defend themselves

" But you had sex with her ," said Rosemary with insistent tone

" Ok iwas young, I was drunk and she had seduced me ," said Lola to defend themselves

"Sure, they all say that ," Rosemary said with an amused tone Rosemary

"Why do not you get a job , instead of making fun of me? " Lola asked in a tone of complaint

"I was thinking , you could ask your boss if he needed a stripper" Rosemary said in a normal voice

" I will ask him ," said Lola in a normal voice

**Name:Lola Del Rio**

**Also know as:Lolly**

**Date of Birth:20 January 1986**

**Age:27 years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro,San Andreas**

**Home:Rancho,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Rosemary Del Rio (Sister),father and mother**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:Vanilla Unicorn,Del Rio family**

**Criminal Record:2003 Prostitution,2005 Public Lewdenss,2007 Prostitution**

**Clothes:White capri pants,blue crop top,yellow tennis shoes**

**Description:Long brown hair ,brown eyes,white. 1,75,55 kg**

**Vehicle:White Blista**

**Business:Bartender **

Name:Rosemary Del Rio

Also know as:Rose

Date of Birth:20 December 1988

Age:24 years

Place of Birth:San Fierro,San Andreas

Home:Rancho,Los Santons

Natinality:American

Family:Lola del rio (sister),father and mother

Relations:Single

Affilations:Lola Del Rio

Criminal Record:None

Clothes:Black leggigns,blue T-Shirt,white tennis shoes

Description:Blonde hair long to her shoulders,blue eyes,white. 1,55m,45 kg

Vehicle:None

**Name:Natalie Priscott**

**Also known as:Lee**

**Date of Birth:1 June 1985**

**Age:27 years**

**Place of Birth:Las Venturas,San Andreas**

**Home:Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Father & mother**

**Relations:Single**

**Affilations:Lola Del Rio**

**Criminal Record:None**

**Clothes:Black warp dress,white shoes with heels**

**Description:Long black hair,brown eyes,white. 1,80m50kg**

**Vehicle:Blue Felzter**

Next Monday on Vinewood Dream:Strawberry and Vanilla

This Thursday in Los Santos Crime:The Boss

This Sunday in The Irish Playground:Immigration Control


	4. Strawberry & Vanilla

May 21 2013,22:00 . Office, Unicorn Vanilla , Strawberry , Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Lola was called into the office of the Unicorn Vanilla to speak with the manager, and in fact she was sitting there, but the manager had not yet arrived , but then he arrival

"What is it Leon? " Asked Lola quickly

" We need to talk ," said Leon quickly

" About what ? " Lola asked in a worried tone

" Your sister ," said Leon quickly

"I know it can cause problems, buts he likes to work here , don't fire her ," said Lola quickly

" What are you talking about? " Leon asked in a tone of curious

" Of my sister, who you want to fire her ," Lola said in a normal voice

"No , I wanted to talk about something else " Leon said in a normal voice

" Okay, what? " Lola asked with curiosity

"She started working here a week ago, and earnings increased by three times , it's amazing ," Leon said in a tone of surprise

" I know. It's always been good at dancing , to become sexy " said Lola tone proud

" Thank God , we needed someone that would increase the profits," Leon said in a normal voice

" Then I can go back to doing my job? " Asked Lola quickly

"Sure," said Leon quickly

Lola then returned to the bar and began to make the drink , but then Leon came

" Give me a drink ," said Leon quickly

" What do you want ? " Lola asked in a normal voice

"Do as you want, but I want five glass" Leon said with a gentle tone

Then Lola began to prepare the drink of ' Vanilla Unicorn , the Strawberry & Vanilla , that is a mixture of vodka , strawberry juice , vanilla flavors , and tequila , and there fifty seconds each for each cup and gave it to Leon that tried them all at once

" Damn, you and your sister , you may hundredfold gains " Leon said in a tone of flattery

"Thank you ," Lola said with a proud tone

" What do you think of a comeback? " Asked Leon quickly

" To come back together? " Lola asked in a serious tone

"Sure," Leon said with a cheerful voice

"Excuse me, we broke up six months ago, I'm not going to go back ," Lola said in a serious tone

"Ok" Leon said with a cheerful voice

So at that moment came Rosemary, who had just finished dancing with a guy in the private room

"Hey ," said Rosemary quickly

"So how much you earn ? " Leon asked with a cheerful voice

"Thousand " said Rosemary quickly

"I knew it," Leon said cheerfully Leon

" What are you talking about? " Rosemary asked in a tone of surprise

"According to him , the two of us we triplicate the earnings," Lola said in a serious tone

"Ok" said Rosemary in a normal voice

" You want to come home with me , I'll pay you ," Leon said cheerfully, referring to Rosemary

"Sorry , I'm not a prostitute, my sister is" Rosemary said with an amused tone

"Hey ," Lola said with an offended tone

"I know, that she was a prostitute , I know all about my employees ," Leon said cheerfully

" Aha , sure," said Rosemary detached tone

"I know that your father was violent and beat you ," Leon said with a cheerful voice

" Shut up ," said Rosemary tone on the defensive

"Rose , calm down ," Lola said in a serious tone

"Because I know everything ," Leon said cheerfully, with

Then Rosemary went to dance on the pole

"Listen, I make another glass, then you'd better take you home ," Lola said in a serious tone

Lola then prepared another Strawberry and Vanilla, and Leon drank it immediately

" Okay, I'll take you home," said Lola

Then Lola took Leon to the Blista, then the girl went back inside where there was a barmaid

"Can you take care of the bar, i need to do something ," said Lola quickly

"Sure," said the bartender quickly

Then Lola joined Leon in the car and went

"Hey listen,never mention my family again," Lola said in a serious tone

"Sure," Leon said with a cheerful voice

"Great ," Lola said in a normal voice

"Hey are you taking me home,you want to fuck ? " Leon asked with a cheerful voice

" Not today, maybe another time ," LOLA said sarcastically

Then Lola managed to get home by Leon in an hour, then left and went back to the Unicorn Vanilla , in an hour .

May 21 2013,00:30 . Bar, Unicorn Vanilla , Strawberry , Los Sanots , Los Sanots County, State of San Andreas , USA

Then Lola just arrived at the strip club , went straight to the bar to work and at that moment came Rosemary

"Are you okay ? " Lola asked in a serious tone

" Yes, why? " Asked Rosemary

" I know it might offend you , what Leon said Leon ,"Lola said in a serious tone

" Not that much," said Rosemary in a normal voice

"You and I joke about these things, but when a drunk guy tells you something like that , you usually get offended ," Lola said in a serious tone

" Maybe i was hurt a bit ," Rosemary said in a normal voice

" Look at it from one perspective , we are the good sisters, mom left dad , sowe did it, we sruvived ," Lola said in a serious tone

" From this perspective, then we are two lucky bitches " Rosemary said with an amused tone

"You're right ," Lola said with an amused tone

Then Lola prepared two drinks , and the two sisters drank it

**Name:Lola Del Rio**

**Also know as:Lolly**

**Date of Birth:20 January 1986**

**Age:27 years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro,San Andreas**

**Home:Rancho,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Rosemary Del Rio (Sister),father and mother**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:Vanilla Unicorn,Del Rio family**

**Criminal Record:2003 Prostitution,2005 Public Lewdenss,2007 Prostitution**

**Clothes:Black skirt,black top,yellow tennis shoes**

**Description:Long brown hair ,brown eyes,white. 1,75,55 kg**

**Vehicle:White Blista**

**Business:Bartender **

Name:Rosemary Del Rio

Also know as:Rose

Date of Birth:20 December 1988

Age:24 years

Place of Birth:San Fierro,San Andreas

Home:Rancho,Los Santons

Natinality:American

Family:Lola del rio (sister),father and mother

Relations:Single

Affilations:Lola Del Rio

Criminal Record:None

Clothes:Red bra,red tanga

Description:Blonde hair long to her shoulders,blue eyes,white. 1,55m,45 kg

Vehicle:None

Business:Stripper

Next Monday in Vinewood Dream:Special Party

This Thursday in Los Santos Crime:Managment Issue

This Sunday in The Irish Playground:Snow White


	5. Special Party

May 25 2013,13:00 . Apartment, Rancho, Los Santos , Los Sanots County, State of San Andreas , USA

Lola was in her apartment that she was sleeping when the phone rings , and the noise woke her up

" Yeah? Lola asked in a sleepy tone

" Lol , you were sleeping " Natalie asked, sounding curious

" Don't ever call me Lol " said Lola in a sleepy tone

" Okay, look, I found something interesting," Natalie said in a normal voice

"Really?" Lola asked with a certain vitality

"Listen, there's a party of very influential people in Chumash , I thought we could do a cameo , to see if they have something," Natalie said in a normal voice

"Sure, where are you? " Asked Lola quickly

" I'm waiting , I'm in front of the Bahma Mamas " Natalie said in a normal voice

"Coming" said Lola quickly

Then Lola sat down and got dressed, and then looked around for a moment and saw that there was a ticket from Rosemary , in which it was written that she was shopping, then Lola came out and went into her car and directed at Mamas and got there in about ten minutes, then the two girls left for Chumash

" So, who will be there? " Asked Lola quickly

" Important people and some millionaires ," said Natalie quickly

"Who precision ? " Lola asked in a normal voice

" Albert Green ... " Natalie said in a normal voice

"Wait Albert Green , will be there ? Lola asked in a tone of surprise

"Yeah why? " Natalie asked in a tone of surprise

" Why , I love his horror ' said Lola with euphoric tone

"Of course I knew this , which is why , I managed to find a ' invitation" Natalie said in a normal voice

" But wait, isn't his home in Rockford Hills? " Lola asked in a tone of information

" Currently, the party is helded by Dakota Moore " Natalie said in a normal voice

"Wait, the pornstar ? Lola asked in a tone of surprise" Lee, are you hiding something ? " Lola asked in a serious tone

" No, it's a party , where there is the producer Albert Green , so there is nothing strange , I think ," said Natalie with a somewhat ' confused

" You think so? " Lola asked in a serious tone

"Listen, I got a tip-off , okay? " Said Natalie quickly

" Ok , i want to meet Albert Green " said Lola quickly

May 25 2013,14:10 . Mansion, Chumash , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Then the two girls took a hour to get to the Chumash and find the mansion, and then rang and a guy opened the door

" Yeah? "the guy asked

"We are here for the party" Natalie said in a normal voice

"Can I have your clothes " the man said in a normal voice

" What?" They asked the two girls with a surprised tone

" Mrs. Moore. demanded that every guest need to be naked all ' inside of the mansion , "said the guy with normal tone

Then Lola and Natalie looked

" Are you sure, you want to come in? " Natalie asked in a tone of concern

" If Alfred Green , came , I can do it myself ," said Lola quickly

Then the two girls stripped and stood naked and gave clothes to the guy then went into the house and walked into the living room where it was full of naked people , eating or doing alcohol or cocaine

"Nice body , however, " Natalie said with a tone of compliment

" Thank you," Lola said in a normal voice

"I want to speak to some people , while you do the same," Natalie said in a normal voice

Natalie then went to take a tour of the villa , and Lola sat on the sofa , close to the guys that were made of cocaine, when a woman came

" Want to try? " Asked the woman in a normal voice

"Sorry, nocare ," said Lola quickly

" Why , do yo think of going to overdose ? " Asked the woman with an amused tone

" No, because I think it's for losers ,"Lola said in a serious tone

" Are you sure , look around. That one is a producer, and that other millionaire who does not know what to do throughout the day , while that ' deals with another important export , so do not think it's for losers, " the woman said as she pointed to various people

" Aha ," said Lola in a normal voice

" So you want to try, and feel like a winner? " Asked the woman in a normal voice

Then the woman stretched out a line of coke on the table and Lola thought for a moment , but then she bent and there was a line of cocaine , but in the meantime the woman put a finger in the ass to Lola , Lola and then came back on and gave a slap the woman

"Hey what the fuck ? " Asked Lola with aggressive tone

"Hey you're naked , and doing cocaine , I'm sorry but for me it's force of habit," the woman said with an amused tone

" Don't try again ," said Lola aggressively

" Okay, okay , but you know you've slapped Dakota Moore ? " Dakota said in a normal voice

"So what? " Lola asked in a normal voice

"You know I love your style , I want to give you a gift ," Dakota said in a normal voice

" What a gift ? " Asked Lola quickly

"It 's a gift , what is your car?" Dakota asked quickly

" A Blista , but the keys are in the pocket of my pants , which currently i don't have ," said Lola in a normal voice

"Don't worry ," Dakota said in a normal voice

Dakota then called one of her butlers and said something to the butler, who then left

" My man , you will leave a gift in the dashboard " Dakota said in a normal voice

"So what ? " Lola asked in a tone of curious

"Nothing, but let me introduce you , a person who might be interested ," Dakota said in a normal voic

Then Dakota and Lola got up and went to a guy

"Hey , what do you think? " Dakota asked the guy

" What that stunning body , and thank god , you shave down there ," the man said in a tone of compliment

" Thank you," Lola said in a normal voice

But at that moment came Natalie

"We must go ," said Natalie quickly

"Ok" said Lola in a normal voice

Then Natalie and Lola went to the door where there was the guy who took the clothes off the two girls

" Can we have our clothes ? " Lola asked in a normal voice

" I'm sorry, but clothes are gone, but the car keys and mobile phone are here," said the guy handing over the keys and cell phone, then the two girls went up quickly in the car, and Lola brought Ntalie to her house, and Lola then go back to his apartment

May 25 2013,15:30 . Apartment, Rancho, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Lola then parked the car and saw that the dashboard was a packet of cocaine, and then went quickly into the apartment and saw that his sister was in the apartment

" Why , you're naked ? Rosemary asked in a tone of surprise

" A long story ," Lola said quickly

**Name:Lola Del Rio**

**Also know as:Lolly**

**Date of Birth:20 January 1986**

**Age:27 years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro,San Andreas**

**Home:Rancho,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Rosemary Del Rio (Sister),father and mother**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:Vanilla Unicorn,Del Rio family**

**Criminal Record:2003 Prostitution,2005 Public Lewdenss,2007 Prostitution**

**Clothes:Naked**

**Description:Long brown hair ,brown eyes,white. 1,75,55 kg**

**Vehicle:White Blista**

**Business:Bartender **

Name:Natalie Priscott

Also known as:Lee

Date of Birth:1 June 1985

Age:27 years

Place of Birth:Las Venturas,San Andreas

Home:Los Santos

Nationality:American

Family:Father & mother

Relations:Single

Affilations:Lola Del Rio

Criminal Record:None

Clothes:Naked

Description:Long black hair,brown eyes,white. 1,80m50kg

Vehicle:Blue Felzter

Business:Lawyer,Agent of Lola

**Name:Rosemary Del Rio**

**Also know as:Rose**

**Date of Birth:20 December 1988**

**Age:24 years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro,San Andreas**

**Home:Rancho,Los Santons**

**Natinality:American**

**Family:Lola del rio (sister),father and mother**

**Relations:Single**

**Affilations:Lola Del Rio**

**Criminal Record:None**

**Clothes:Jans,white tube top,black boots**

**Description:Blonde hair long to her shoulders,blue eyes,white. 1,55m,45 kg**

**Vehicle:None**

**Business:Stripper**

**Next Monday in Vinewood Dream:Living in the Reality**

**This Thursday in Los Santos Crime:Business Talk**

**This Sunday in The Iirsh Playground:Tresaure Hunter**


	6. Living in The Reality

June 10 2013,14:30 . Apartment, Rancho, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Lola was watching TV, when someone rang the door bell, and then Lola went to the door and saw that it was Dakota Moore

" How'd you find me ? " Lola asked with a tone of surprise

" Simple, I put a transmitter in the cocaine " Dakota said in a normal voice

" What do you want ? " Lola asked in a normal voice

" Can I come in ? " Dakota asked quickly

"Why?" Lola asked in a tone of curious

" To talk ," Dakota said quickly

Then Dakota came in and sat on the sofa in the living room

" What a lovely little place, that you've done ," Dakota said sarcastically

" What do you want ? " Asked Lola quickly

"Help " Dakota said in a normal voice

"Why?" Lola asked in a normal voice

"You know your friend, what you call agent , she does not have the right contacts, I have them ,"Dakota said as she looked to her nails

"I believe in my friend , I think she has the right knowledge ," said Lola in a normal voice

" Are you sure? " Dakota said, looking into the eyes of Lola

" I'm sure ," Lola said in a normal voice

"You know, once I was also a prostitute like you, and thanks to this I have much knowledge in various areas," Dakota said in a normal voice

" How do you know ? " Lola asked with a tone of surprise

"I did some research, thanks to my knowledge ," Dakota said in a normal voice

"Fucking cocaine ," said Lola biting her lip

" Anyway, where did you put it ? " Dakota asked, sounding curious

" I threw it down the toilet" Lola said in a normal voice

"Good , let's buy it another' Dakota said in a normal voice

" Why , should I? " Lola asked in a tone of forced

" Maybe because you threw away , my coke, and now we have to go get it ," Dakota said in a normal voice Dakota

" By any chance, do you take me for someone who needs to buy drugs? " Lola asked in a normal voice

" Maybe , I got you , for someone who needs help, to be able to become someone ," Dakota said in a serious tone

" And how do you help me?" Lola asked in a normal voice

"You come with me, and then you will see " Dakota said in a normal voice

" Okay, I want to see how ypu can ì help me ," Lola said in a tone convinced

Then the two went out , and entered into the car

" Where are we going ? " Asked Lola quickly

" Little Seoul where I 'll show you ," Dakota said in a normal voice

Then the car drove off and headed to Little Seoul

June 10 2013,15:00 . Apartment, Little Seoul, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Lola had led to Little Seoul, and when she arrived there, Dakota had indicated an apartment, and now the two were knocking on a door, when a guy who was white as a sheet, opened

" What?" asked the guy with a dead tone

"It's me," Dakota said quickly

" Who is the girl ? " asked the guy with dead tone

" A ' friend ," Dakota said quickly

Then the two entered in ' apartment, which was a dirty place with a work table , where he made various drugs

"How is it that I don't feel at my ease," Lola said with a tone very comforting

"Don't worry , soon ,we will leavr ," Dakota said quickly

" So, what do you need? " asked the guy with dead tone

" Always the same thing ," Dakota said quickly

Then the guy went into a room , and returned with a package of cocaine

"You want something ? "e asked the guy referring to Lola

"No , thanks," said Lola quickly

" Have you ever taken drugs? " asked the guy with dead tone

"When I was in school , I used marijuana ," said Lola quickly

"If you want , I'll pay ," Dakota said in a normal voice

"No , thanks," said Lola quickly

"Take a bundle of marijuana," said Dakota giving an order to the guy

Then the guy went to get marijuana, and returned , then Dakota paid and the two went out and made their way to the mansion of Dakota at Chumash

" What I gained , to come with you, to buy drugs? " Lola asked in a tone of curious

" My respect " Dakota said in a normal voice

"It was just what I needed ," Lola said sarcastically

"And the desire to help," said Dakota with normal tone

" How will you help me?" Asked Lola quickly

" Making you know , the important people ," Dakota said in a normal voice

"I already have , my friend for this," said Lola in a normal voice

" Don't tell her anything , I'll help , but continues to get help from your friend , just not to put some suspicion " Dakota said in a normal voice

"Ok" said Lola in a normal voice

" And please, don't always be so straight , smoked a little ' Marijuana " Dakota said in a normal voice

**Name:Lola Del Rio**

**Also know as:Lolly**

**Date of Birth:20 January 1986**

**Age:27 years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro,San Andreas**

**Home:Rancho,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Rosemary Del Rio (Sister),father and mother**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:Vanilla Unicorn,Del Rio family,Dakota Moore**

**Criminal Record:2003 Prostitution,2005 Public Lewdenss,2007 Prostitution**

**Clothes:Blue and white pencil skirt,red tube top,white tennis shoes**

**Description:Long brown hair ,brown eyes,white. 1,75,55 kg**

**Vehicle:White Blista**

**Business:Bartender **

Name:Dakota Moore

Also known as:DKM

Date of Birth:12 March 1975

Age:38 years

Place of Birth:Los Santos

Home:Chumash,Los Santos County

Nationality:American

Familt:None

Relations:Single

Affilations:Various drug dealer,varous pron producer

Criminal record:2000 prosititution

Clothes:White thight jeans,red bustier,white shoes with heels

Description:Black hair,green eyes,white. 1,80m50 kg

Vehicle:Landstalker

Business:Porn actress

Next Monday in Vinewood Dream:Taxi Ride

This Thursday in Los Santos Crime:Business Talk

This Sunday:Shopping at The Drug Store


	7. Taxi Ride

June 13 2013,10:00 . Apartment, Rancho, Los Santos , Los Sanots County, State of San Andreas , USA

Lola had just entered IN HER apartment, whenS he saw Rosemay , who was speaking with Natalie

" You never told me that you had a sister so nice " Natalie said in a normal voice

" Probably , I didn't want you to meet her ," said Lola in a normal voice

"Why?" Natalie asked, sounding curious

" Why , I borrow her friends " Rosemary said with an amused tone

"Please,Shut Up" Lola said sarcastically

" It 's true ," said Rosemary in a normal voice

"Really?" Natalie asked with a tone of surprise

"See , whenever I can get most of her friends , and steal her friends ," said Rosemary with explanatory tone

"Not true ," Lola said in a normal voice

" Maybe because of your old job ," said Rosemary inappropriately

"Rose , you shut up ," said Lola quickly

" What job?" Rosemary asked with curiosity

"See she was ... " Rosemary said in a normal voice " A loan shark" Lola said in a normal voice

" A loan shark , really? Thought that you were a bartender ," Natalie said in a tone of surprise

" I thought so , too," Rosemary said, in a tone of mock surprise

" Lee , why not let's go get a coffee , and let my sister, who can have fun alone? " Asked Lola quickly

"Of course ," he said quickly Natlie

Then the two girls came out and went into the car and drove to the Bean Machine

"Reallythe loan shark? " Natalie asked with a tone of surprise

" Yes, a bad story ," said Lola with low tone

" Well, it was still a job " Natalie said in a normal voice

"Yeah," said Lola with low tone

Then at that moment the phone of Natalie rang

" Yeah? ... Sure ... I think I can take care of you ... well my friend ," said Natalie as she spoke on the phone

Then Natalie put down

" Who was that? " Lola asked in a tone of curious

" One of my knowledge," Natalie said in a normal voice

" It has something for me?" Lola asked in a tone of curious

" I think so" Natalie said in a normal voice

"Really?" Lola asked with a slight euphoric tone

" You know , Jill Von Crastenburg ? " Natlie asked in a normal voice

"Of course , the rich heiress " Lola said in a normal voice

"Today you'll be the driver for her," Natalie said in a normal voice

" Wow ," Lola said sarcastically

"Leave me here, she waits for you at Von Crastenburg Hotel ," Natalie said in a normal voice

Theb Lola went in the car a drove to the Von Crastenburg Hotel

June 5 2013,10:30 . Von Crastenburg Hotel,Vinewood Boulevard,Vinewood Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Then just arrived at the hotel Jill went up

" Can you take me to Mamas ? " Asked Jill quickly

" Being a Nightclub , is closed during the day ," said Lola with a slight sarcastic tone

" I don't care , I want to go," said Jill arrogantly

"Ok" said Lola tone to hide the anger

Lola then left for the Mamas , but as soon as she arrived she saw , that was closed

"See, it's closed ," said Lola quickly

" I don't care ," said Jill arrogantly

" Where should I go next? " Lola asked with a slight tone of anger

"I want to go shopping at the Rockford Plaza" Jill said with a tone of order

Lola then left for Rockford Plaza

June 5 2013,13:10 . Rockford Plaza , Rockford Hills, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Adnreas , USA

Lola had to spend hours shopping with Jill , and now was in the car that was heading to the Von Crastenburg Hotel

" Why so a bitch? " Lola asked wearily

"Because I am the queen , bitch," said Jill with arrogance

" The Queen of what? " Lola asked wearily

" The queen of gossip of the United States ," said Jill arrogantly

"Right before the gossip queen was Charlotte , I think your sister or something ,"Lola said in a tone Lola confused

" So you follow the gossips ," said Jill arrogantly

"You know I started to follow them, when because of your sister , my frienddiede," said Lola in a normal voice

" Oh yeah, that story where there was a prostitute , cocaine, a Russian mobster and my sister , that's the latest news of my sister," said Jill in a normal voice

"Is she dead? " Lola asked in a tone of curious

" I don't know , may be, has disappeared six years ago , how do I know that," said Jill arrogantly

" Wow , I see that you are interested in a lot of your family ," Lola said sarcastically

" You know what, you dress like a bum and have a haircut horrible and you are the poor class ,but i love it ," said Jill arrogantly

" Thank you," said Lola detached tone

Then Lola Jill left the hotel and returned home

June 5 2013,13:50 . Apartment, Rancho, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Lola soon as she entered the apartment fell on the couch from exhaustion , but at that moment came Rosemary

" What were you doing , hanging out with Jill Von Crastenburg ? " Rosemray asked, curious tone

" Long story ," he said wearily Lola

Then at that moment the phone rang and Lola picked up

"I must say good afternoon ," Dakota said sarcastically Dakota

" How did you get my number? " Lola asked in a tone of curious

" A long story, so that's the way to get to know people , great idea ," Dakota said sarcastically Dakota

" An ' idea of my agent," Lola said in a normal voice

" You need my help," Dakota said in a normal voice

**Name:Lola Del Rio**

**Also know as:Lolly**

**Date of Birth:20 January 1986**

**Age:27 years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro,San Andreas**

**Home:Rancho,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Rosemary Del Rio (Sister),father and mother**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:Vanilla Unicorn,Del Rio family,Dakota Moore,Natalie Priscott**

**Criminal Record:2003 Prostitution,2005 Public Lewdenss,2007 Prostitution**

**Clothes:Black leather jeans,red ponchio,red tennis,green flip flops**

**Description:Long brown hair ,brown eyes,white. 1,75,55 kg**

**Vehicle:White Blista**

**Business:Bartender **

Name:Rosemary Del Rio

Also know as:Rose

Date of Birth:20 December 1988

Age:24 years

Place of Birth:San Fierro,San Andreas

Home:Rancho,Los Santons

Natinality:American

Family:Lola del rio (sister),father and mother

Relations:Single

Affilations:Lola Del Rio

Criminal Record:None

Clothes:Jeans,hoddie,white tennis shoes

Description:Blonde hair long to her shoulders,blue eyes,white. 1,55m,45 kg

Vehicle:None

Business:Stripper

**Name:Natalie Priscott**

**Also known as:Lee**

**Date of Birth:1 June 1985**

**Age:27 years**

**Place of Birth:Las Venturas,San Andreas**

**Home:Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Father & mother**

**Relations:Single**

**Affilations:Lola Del Rio**

**Criminal Record:None**

**Clothes:Black cocktail dress,black shoes with heels**

**Description:Long black hair,brown eyes,white. 1,80m50kg**

**Vehicle:Blue Felzter**

**Business:Lawyer,Agent of Lola**

Name:Dakota Moore

Also known as:DKM

Date of Birth:12 March 1975

Age:38 years

Place of Birth:Los Santos

Home:Chumash,Los Santos County

Nationality:American

Familt:None

Relations:Single

Affilations:Various drug dealer,varous pron producer

Criminal record:2000 prosititution

Clothes:Red and white bikini

Description:Black hair,green eyes,white. 1,80m50 kg

Vehicle:Landstalker

Business:Pron actress


	8. Cameo

June 16 2013,10:00 . Living room,Villa,Chumash ,Los Sanots County, tate of San Andreas ,USA

Lola had been called by Dakota , and was now in the living room that was waiting for the arrival of the woman , and at that moment came

" You got something for me? " Lola asked in a tone of curious

" Yes, something better than turning a spoiled brat ," Dakota said sarcastically

"Not my idea, i hated that spoiled brat" said Lola in a normal voice

" If she thinked that was a great idea , then why are you here? " Dakota asked in a serious tone

" Because I want to be famous , without having to be taxis to someone, and having to listen to the crap about a little girl ," Lola said in a serious tone

" So , I see you have some serious reasons " Dakota said in a normal voice

"So what do you got for me ? " Lola asked in a normal voice

" Well there is a guy who is making a film , and he needs an actress for a scene" Dakota said in a normal voice

"Really?" Asked Lola with euphoric tone

"Sure, the guy is in Los Santos he's waiting, you just have to introduce " Dakota said in a normal voice

" Where? " Asked Lola with euphoric tone

" At Murietta Oil Fields " Dakota said in a normal voice

" Thank you ," said Lola with euphoric tone

" You're welcome ," Dakota said in a normal voice

Lola then went out of the house and went into her Blista and left

June 16 2013,10:40 . Murietta Oil Fields , Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Lola had just arrived and was euphoric , and in that moment came the director

" You know what to do? " Asked the director in a normal voice

" No, to tell the truth ," said Lola with euphoric tone

"Do not worry , I'll explain now . Then take this gun , and then send you an actor, and you have to say. You stole for one last time , and now pay the consequences " said the director with explanatory tone

Then the director handed the gun to Lola , and she noticed that she was heavy

"Is this a real gun ? " Lola asked in a worried tone

" No, it looks real , but it is a gun scene , don't worry ," said the director in a normal voice

So the director took the camera to record , and then at that moment came a van from which emerged the actor who was blindfolded , and then began to walk and then Lola came over and pointed the gun at ' actor

" You stole one last time , and inow paythe consequences ," said Lola reciting and then shot the guy who fell down like a sack of potatoes

" Okay, that was good, now we can go ," said the director in a normal voice

Lola then handed the gun to the director

"When the film will be released ? " Asked Lola ton curious

" In December, " the director said in a normal voice

Lola then returned to the car and went to her house, and in the meantime made a call

"Hey thanks for the work that you are getting ,"Lola said in a tone of thanks

" Don't worry, what you did is just a cameo , but soon you'll be the main actress " Dakota said in a normal voice

" I think you have more knowledge of my agent," Lola said in a normal voice

" In fact, once i was a prostitute , and this gave me many friends and acquaintances everywhere," Dakota said in a normal voice

June 16 2013,11:10 . Apartment, Rancho, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Lola was in her apartment when the phone rang , it was Natalie

" Where have you been ? " Asked Natalie quickly

" I was out,why? " Asked Lola quickly

"I have called four times," Natalie said in a normal voice

"I turned off the phone , I had to work all the evening ," said Lola in a normal voice

I spoke with the manager of Clay" The Pain Giver " Jackson, and he need a dancer for one of his video" Natalie said in a normal voice

" So I have to make a cameo ? " Lola asked in a normal voice

"Yes," Natalie said in a normal voice

" Wow , I have to appear for a few seconds , while I move like an idiot ," Lola said sarcastically

"It was sarcasm ? " Asked Natalie quickly

"No," said Lola telling a lie

" They're waiting at the Vinewood Sign" Natalie said in a normal voice

June 16 2013,12:20 . Vinewood Sign, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Lola had arrived, and it was full of people then approached the manager of rapper

" So you have to be a dancer ? " Asked the manager quickly

"Sure," said Lola quickly

" Ok , put there, and dance" the manager said with a tone of order

Lola then went over to some girls who were dancing , and then began to dance too, then the rapper began to sing , and the only one that was framed was the rapper , and once were shooting the girls

June 16 2013,13:40 . Apartment, Rancho, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

The video was shoted for three hours, and no time the girls were framed , and then Lola sat on the couch and was about to fall asleep when the phone rang

" What?" Lola asked wearily

"With that tone , I think you have been busy ," said Natalie with curious

" I danced , but also once have been taken ," Lola said wearily

"Don't worry , i will found other things to do ," Natalie said in a normal voice

"Of course ," Lola said wearily

**Name:Lola Del Rio**

**Also know as:Lolly**

**Date of Birth:20 January 1986**

**Age:27 years**

**Place of Birth:San Fierro,San Andreas**

**Home:Rancho,Los Santos**

**Nationality:American**

**Family:Rosemary Del Rio (Sister),father and mother**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:Vanilla Unicorn,Del Rio family,Dakota Moore,Jill Von Crastenburg**

**Criminal Record:2003 Prostitution,2005 Public Lewdenss,2007 Prostitution**

**Clothes:Blue skirt,white crop top,red shoes**

**Description:Long brown hair ,brown eyes,white. 1,75,55 kg**

**Vehicle:White Blista**

**Business:Bartender **

Name:Natalie Priscott

Also known as:Lee

Date of Birth:1 June 1985

Age:27 years

Place of Birth:Las Venturas,San Andreas

Home:Los Santos

Nationality:American

Family:Father & mother

Relations:Single

Affilations:Lola Del Rio

Criminal Record:None

Clothes:Red romper suit,white shoes with heels

Description:Long black hair,brown eyes,white. 1,80m50kg

Vehicle:Blue Felzter

Business:Lawyer,Agent of Lola

**Name:Dakota Moore**

**Also known as:DKM**

**Date of Birth:12 March 1975**

**Age:38 years**

**Place of Birth:Los Santos**

**Home:Chumash,Los Santos County**

**Nationality:American**

**Familt:None**

**Relations:Single**

**Affilations:Various drug dealer,varous pron producer**

**Criminal record:2000 prosititution**

**Clothes:Black yoga pants,blue dress shirt**

**Description:Black hair,green eyes,white. 1,80m50 kg**

**Vehicle:Landstalker**

**Business:Porn actress**

**Next Monday in Vinewood Dream:Shadow Sisters**

**This Thursday in Los Santos Crime:Kill Your Hunger !**

**This Sunday In The Irish Playground:The Jewel Store Job**


End file.
